What are husbands for
by T-Annita
Summary: Él era el esposo en esta relación, así que a él le correspondía el papél de heroe, y de ser necesario, morir en el intento. IchiRuki


**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de de Tite Kubo y no mío, porque de pertenecerme las parejas canon tendrían mayor sentido. (No, aún sigo sin entenderlo).

 **Detalles:** One shot. Slice of life de un final imaginario. IchiRuki.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **What are husbands for**

x

 **T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Él era el esposo en esta relación, así que a él le correspondía el papel de héroe, y de ser necesario, morir en el intento.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

El reloj digital marcaba una hora insana para estar despierto, pero eso no le importaba a su pequeña progenie de tres meses de edad.

―Te toca―murmuró un cansado Ichigo contra la almohada.

El bulto a su lado izquierdo no hizo amago de moverse, pero el varón estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado.

―Enana, no te hagas la tonta. Es tu turno―volvió a insistir con voz igual de cansada pero más alta.

―Yo la cuido durante el día. Es tu turno. Además, necesitas forjar el lazo de padre hija, Masaki ni siquiera sabe quién eres―respondió la fatigada voz de su esposa.

―Ya tendrá tiempo de aprender. Y es imposible que no se entere de quien soy, heredó mi cabello.

Ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos para discutir, así que rápidamente estaban siendo reclamados por el sueño nuevamente, solo que el llanto renovado e intenso de su hija no se los permitió.

―Rukia, deja de ignorar a tu hija―gruñó Ichigo al sentir que el sueño se alejaba de él.

―También es tuya―pero su esposa no parecía afectada.

―Con un carajo enana―Kurosaki estaba perdiendo la paciencia. De por si no era conocido por ser el más paciente del mundo, aunado al hecho de que acababa de tener un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas en el hospital y que aparte compartía responsabilidad con su señora de mantener la ciudad libre de hollows, no hacía nada para aumentarla. ―Yo la bañé, la cambié y logré que se durmiera. Es tu jodido turno.

―Yo la parí, así que ya hice mi parte del trabajo. A ti te corresponde criarla hasta que tenga dieciocho años y se vaya a la universidad―la ex Kuchiki sabía que estaba exagerando, pero ella tampoco la tenía fácil. Ser ama de casa a tiempo completo era el trabajo más extenuante del mundo, y quien dijera lo contrario era un idiota. Y para mejorar las cosas, estaba el hecho de que su niña había heredado la monstruosa capacidad de su padre en cuanto a reiatsu, y por supuesto que siendo tan pequeña le era imposible manejarlo. Y hasta que Urahara no ideara algo con que controlarlo, cualquier actividad fuera de casa seguiría siendo una tarea titánica ya que Masaki era como un pastelillo en medio de los huecos hambrientos.

―Eres una pésima madre...

―Y para reafirmar tu punto, me quedaré acostada mientras el maravilloso padre va a ver porque llora su princesita.

La vena en la cien de Ichigo estaba a nada de explotar.

―Yo soy el hombre de la casa. Mi trabajo es proveer el hogar y proteger a mis mujeres. El tuyo como mi esposa es el de atender el hogar y a nuestros hijos.

Ante lo recién escuchado, la mujer ya no pudo seguir ignorando la situación y se sentó bruscamente para enfrentar a su marido, pero el mismo la corto antes de que pudiera expresar su opinión.

― ¿Entiendes? ―continuó el shinigami mirando a los ojos ya despiertos de Rukia. ―Yo como marido protejo el hogar...―dijo señalándose a sí mismo para después señalarla ella―...tu como esposa cuidas a los niños.

Pasaron un par de tensos segundos antes de que Rukia hablara molesta: ―Dime, por favor, que no acabas de decir un comentario machista.

―Seré tan machista como sea necesario para que muevas tu trasero a la habitación de tu hija. Que por si no recuerdas, puede que tenga hambre y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Aunque claro, quizás Masaki quiera sentir a alguien que si tenga senos…

El comentario anterior le ganó un almohadazo que Ichigo juraría, estaba cargado de kidoh. El golpe le dejo tan aturdido que no logro distinguir lo que murmuraba su mujer entre dientes, pero él apostaría el pellejo a que se trataban de insultos.

En lo que se recuperaba, la morena regresaba a la habitación con un bulto en sus brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor. Ichigo no dijo nada por temor a otro golpe, pero no fue necesario porque no evitó soltar un sonido de burla cuando su esposa desabrocho su pijama para que la niña que sostenía comenzara a comer con avidez.

Así que un segundo golpe fue dirigido a su persona.

Ichigo iba a insultar a Rukia cuando un ruido de varias cosas cayendo le distrajo. La pareja compartió una mirada intrigada para después escuchar más ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo, seguido de un quejido.

No estaban asustados, ellos eran shinigamis capacitados para la guerra, pero eso no quería decir que les agradara la idea de tener que lidiar con un intruso en su casa en plena noche.

El hombre de la casa miró a su pareja en espera de que ella supiera de que se trataba, y al ver que la misma solo movía los hombros en señal de ignorancia, suspiró exasperado.

―Tu deber ser cuidar hogar, yo cuidar niños.

―Enana del demonio...

―No te preocupes esposo mío―Rukia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda animándolo a averiguar que provocaba el relajo―. Le diré a Masaki que su padre era un idiota, pero que murió siendo un héroe.

Ichigo no necesitó ver el rostro de la fémina para saber que se estaba gozando de devolverle sus palabras, su voz lo hacía por ella. Fastidiado de la vida, se levantó de la cama aun a pesar de la protesta de sus músculos ante la falta de descanso. Él era el esposo en esta relación, así que a él le correspondía el papel de héroe, y de ser necesario, morir en el intento.

Silenciosamente se encaminó a la fuente del ruido. Entre sombras logró distinguir una forma humanoide que parecía guardar cosas en una bolsa.

¿Un ladrón?

Preparando sus puños, se dirigió a descargar su furia contra lo que sea que fuera que estuviera en su casa sin invitación, solo que, en lugar de sorprender al intruso, el sorprendido fue él al encender la luz.

― ¡¿PAPÁ!? ¿Pero qué demonios?

Ajena a todo, Masaki terminaba su merienda nocturna mientras su madre se encargaba de mecerla en sus brazos para lograr que se durmiera de nuevo.

Rukia soltó un suspiro aliviado al escuchar a su marido gritar. Lo cual era una idea extraña, pero saber que era su suegro quien invadía su hogar le parecía mejor que un asesino o un arrancar. Aunque por los ruidos y golpes que se escuchaban Ichigo no pensaba igual.

Por la mañana averiguaría que era lo que Ishin hacia en su casa, por ahora volvería a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con su bebe dormido a su lado y el calor de las sabanas a su alrededor arrullándola, Rukia se permitió un último pensamiento antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

 _Me agrada esto de tener esposo_

* * *

 **+o+**

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Navegando por internet me topé con un comentario en ingles de un esposo que decía que cuando era niño y un ruido extraño se escuchaba su papá solía investigar que pasaba mientras él y su mamá se quedaban en la comodidad de la cama. Y que un par de días antes le había tocado la misma situación, solo que recordó que ahora él era el hombre de la casa y era su deber investigar, asi que muy resignado pensó que era su deber como esposo sacrificarse y morir de ser necesario xD

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**


End file.
